An optoelectronic component assembly is described in Japanese Published Patent Application No. 8-241976. An optoelectronic component, designed as a CCD chip, which is encircled by a concentrically disposed dam, is positioned on a carrier element. The component is connected via bonding wires to conductor lines or circuit traces in the carrier element and, in this manner, is electrically contacted. A potting, sealing or encapsulation material, made up of two transparent encapsulation materials, is placed in the inner region of the dam. Thermally induced stresses can cause cracks in the encapsulation material and, in some instances, damage the bonding wires. It is, therefore, proposed, in a first step, to introduce a first transparent encapsulation material into the inner region of the dam, to thermally cure this material and, in the process, to eliminate any air bubbles from the encapsulation material. In a second process step, a second transparent encapsulation material is subsequently introduced into the inner region of the dam and thermally cured, in turn, in order to remove any air bubbles present in the second encapsulation material. In this manner, it is possible to ensure that neither of the two encapsulation materials contains any more air bubbles. If, at this point, materials having greatly deviating thermal expansion coefficients are used in a component assembly of this kind, the thermal stresses can produce cracks in the bonding wires. The transparent encapsulation materials or epoxy resins (α=50-70 ppm/K) used, on the one hand, and the materials used for the carrier element and, respectively, the bonding wires (α=15-25 ppm/K), on the other hand, for instance, have distinctly different expansion coefficients.
It is an aspect of the present invention to provide an optoelectronic component assembly, as well as a suitable method for its manufacture, which may ensure that the bonding wires provided for contacting the optoelectronic component are not damaged even when subject to varying temperatures.